A Cinderella Story
by ilovecartoonslol
Summary: Just as the Title says, A Cliche story, yet filled with surprises, where Runo has a cyber-crush on a guy who happens to be the Mr. Popular of the school, much to her dismay, while he hides a secret himself, He might actually start developing feelings for the blue-headed geeky girl himself, much to Mira's dismay. Dan and Runo, Shun and Alice. *Resumed*
1. Chapter   Start

**Hello People! So I thought of a new story while eating lunch, the reason is because it was delicious ;) anyways, so the pairings DanXRuno, ShunXAlice (main ones) Julie is there, Marucho, Ren, (Later appearances come 'later') It resembles "A Cinderella Story" A very little bit, but it is like a normal Cinderella story, but there are 2 Cinderella(s) ;) **

**I Do Not Owe Bakugan **

**Runo's POV (Girls Changing Room)**

"Great!" I mumbled looking at the shoe I just tore "Well, luckily we just finished P.E Classes, I'll have to go shopping today then" I finished.

"Did somebody just say shopping?" A voice just looked towards Runo.

_Julie. _"Yeah" I said "Kind of" looking at my torn shoe.

"Oh" Julie exclaimed "Well, then meet'ya at 9pm in the City mall, okay?" Julie said _Typical Julie, you can give her any work that involves the Mall, and she will do it willingly no matter what._

"You are coming? Class starts in 5 minutes!" Julie shouted in front of the door.

"Yeah, in a second" I said, looking at myself in the mirror, _hmm, not bad for a 16 years old teen._

"I knew that you liked someone in this school" Julie said grinning

"Just because I was looking into the mirror, doesn't make me like someone.

"Who Knows...?" Julie sang "Well, I don't know Runo, but the bell will ring any minute... *Bell ringing*

"Now?" Julie ended. "We're toast" I mumbled. "What are you waiting for? RUN" Julie shouted running out of the door. "Breathing what class is yours now?" I asked "Arts" Julie said, running. "Luckily I have the stuff in my bag, so no need to go to the lockers, and you?" she asked. "I have Maths" I said "And no need for me to go to the lockers either; I have em in my bag" I ended.

We reached our classes, they both faced opposite to each other, we went to the doors, gulped together and entered.

"...and that is the formula for pi squared" Mr Wayne ended.

_Take a deep breath Runo, nothing will happen to you, just be honest._

"Ms Misaki, one of my best students being late to class? Quite unexpecting" He said.

"I am sorry Mr Wayne, I promise that this will never happen again" I said looking to the floor.

"Apologies accepted, but the next time you are late to class, detention will be applied." He said.

_Phewh! Now, a free seat, oh! There it is, no, no, no! It's next to Dan Kuso, another seat, NO other seat? *Gulp* _

"What happened? No more seats left?" The teacher asked.

"Hey Kid! Here's one seat, can't you see?" Dan said pointing towards it.

"He is so obvious every time" A girl said dreamingly

"Yeah, He could see that seat, and we couldn't, i mean how smart is that?" another one said.

_Sighs don't these wannabes have other things to do? Like finding square roots or something? Wait, did he just call me "Kid?" _

I walked towards that "Seat" and sat down putting my bag down and taking a sigh of relief. "You are lucky that Mr Wayney (made up nickname of teacher) was happy, as I answered one of the trickiest answers in the world, or you were in detention in no time" a blonde dude told me, I ignored him.

"Alex, be nice to this girl" Dan said in a guardian-kind of voice. I blushed. _Come on Runo, he is the most popular guy in this school, and he will think that you are weird of you act like this, now stop blushing! Plus, He didn't say 'I love you or anything' he just said something normal! _

"Come on Dan, I was trying to impress her!" Alex said, ignoring the formulae questions the teacher was asking.

"Hah, well then you will have to try harder than that!" he said, I was acting like I was deepened into the questions on the board, but my 99% or mind was focussed on their talk.

"Like this" Dan said, looking towards me, more like staring. I blushed again, when I noticed. "See? She blushed!" Dan said, pointing at me. "I did NOT blush" I shouted, but not as loud as the teacher could hear.

"Oh come on kid, I was just fooling around, and if it were some other girl, she would die for me to do that more" he said, smirking.

"I don't care" I said, trying to not look at him.

*bell* "Class Dismissed" Mr Wayne said. I left the class giggling at what the boys were talking about, _talking about late responses_.

Meanwhile, timing of when Runo was in her maths class

"Julie, you are late!" The teacher said, fixing her glasses.

"Well, Miss, I am totally sorry, it's just, my best friend got hurt while in the shower, so I had to take her to the doctor.

"Wait, So you just took her out of the shower and went to the doctor?" A random boy asked.

"Huh?" Julie said.

"Dude, so she was _naked _the whole time?" he responded.

"SHUT UP PREVERT!" Julie shouted, making everyone fall.

"Okay, Julie, you can sit down now and start painting" The teacher said.

Somebody's POV (surprise person)

_Okay, so a wannabe-ish girl barged into the class and made up stuff about coming late while I was making this painting of a girl of my dreams, which I have recently imagined. I thought of her hair to be long and orange, like my favourite juice, a smile as sweet as honey, and eyes as beautiful as the dawn, and same honey colour. So would be as fair as from Norway, no, not Norway, ah, yes, Russia, like a Russian. I finished my draft sketch of her and suddenly..._

"Kazami" The teacher called me "Can you help me in picking up these papers?" I woke up out of my daydream and agreed, while putting the draft into my pocket.

**(Yeah, Shun's a painter in here, but hey? XD)**

*Bell* "Okay Students, you can leave now" The teacher smiled and said, everybody left the room.

Lunch Break

Runo was walking with Alice and Julie, towards the cafeteria, and Dan, Shun, Ren and Marucho were sitting and talking...

**Runo's POV**

_I was talking to Julie and Alice and suddenly I looked at Dan, I was staring at him and suddenly, He looked up and looked at me, I couldn't stop looking him, it looked like everything was in a slow-motion until... _Ouch! _I fell_ "My Butt" I said trying to get up. "What happened Runo?" Alice asked, trying to pull me up. "I guess you tripped over a banana, while thinking about something... or someone" Julie said while smirking. "Shut it Julie" I said. "Hey guys, there is an empty table there" Alice pointed "Lets go there before somebody else takes over it as well" She said. _Oh no! We will have to go through Dan and his friends! _

**Shun's POV**

"DUDE! There must be at least one girl in Mr Hot Shot's mind" Said my best friend, looking at him with his brown eyes.

"No, Dan, Not yet" I said, drinking my glass of water.

Suddenly, something fell from a girl's hand. "Oops" She said, with her soft voice. "Here, I'll give it to you" I said, picking up her wallet/purse and giving it to her, while my honey eyes met her brown ones, I felt like I saw her before. I couldn't stop staring at her, she look so much like... "Thank You for that, my name is Alice, and you?" She asked. I just stared. "Shun, she is asking your name, wake up will yah?" Ren said. She giggled, which made my wake up from her charm. "Oh, sorry, my name is Shun, name to meet you... Alice" I said, blushing. "Nice to meet you too" She said. "ALICE! We are here!" A blunette shouted at the very end right of our table. "Alice" a mumbled, "Oh wait!" I said, taking out a crushed paper of my pocket.

I looked at my right, Alice and this picture resembled a lot. "Wow Shun, did you draw that? Doesn't this image look like this girl who passed us a while ago?" Our geeky friend asked. "Yeah, and I never even had seen her before though, but how could I draw that? I thought this person never even existed" I asked. "Now that is what I call true love" Dan said dreamingly. "Ouch!" he shouted "What was that for?" "For talking plain stupid" I said, crossing my arms. "At least stop hitting me in the public, people will think that I lost my cool or some other crap" Dan whispered, only letting our group hear it.

"Dude, that's because you DO lose your cool sometimes or maybe even more times" Ren said.

"Besides Dan, I think you mean "Girls" instead of "People" don't you?" Marucho asked

"Maybe" He grinned.

**(In the mall) No POV's now**

"Ah, I missed you city mall" Julie said, faking a teardrop.

"Julie, my curfew is at 10pm, and guess what sweetie, ITS FREAKIN 9PM!" Runo shouted.

"Don't worry Runo; we will get you shoes in no time!" Julie assured her.

"I hope so" Runo murmured.

"There we go, here is the puma shoe store" Runo dragged Julie in front of the shop.

"No Julie, I like Adidas more!" Julie said.

"But it is like in the 5th floor! Plus, we are gonna get late" Runo protested.

"Don't Know, Don't Care" Julie said.

"OK Fine!" Runo said, moving towards the elevator, while she saw someone who looked really resembling to her best friend (other one) "Alice!" Runo shouted

Meanwhile

"Dan, Hurry!" Shun said, leaning towards a wall.

"Dude, I am trying to some cool shoes for the School Bash, okay?" Dan argued.

"Dan, but due to my calculations, it is 10 days away, excluding the hours" Marucho said fixing his glasses.

"It's better to be early than late, you know that in 5 days, it will be nearly impossible for me to come here because there will be girl spies looking and recording my EVERY STEP just to see if I am inviting any girl to come to the bash, so they could break her legs, and hands maybe." Dan explained.

"That is why I already bought some pairs already too" Ren said, paying the cashier for his shoes.

"See, we both are just being plain smart" Dan told Shun and Marucho.

"Hah, Dan, I already bought them a week ago" Shun told him.

"Well, I have about 200 pairs of Shoes at my home, so I don't need new ones as the stock just arrived yesterday" Marucho said.

"Wait, so you, Ren and Marucho already bought new ones, so basically I am the last one to buy them?" Dan asked.

"I guess so, Dan" Marucho giggled.

"Sighs" the only thing escaped from his mouth. "I need a one size bigger than this one" He told the salesperson.

On the other side

"Here we are!" Julie happily said.

"Come on" Runo said.

In the shop

"That's It Dan, I am leaving!" Shun said, then he saw a orange headed familiar girl walk in "Not" He continued.

**Runo's POV**

"Julie, I have 20 minutes left if you want to eat something later" I said walking inside.

"Hi" A boy said, He had Black hair, and looked like a ninja, but to whom? "Hi" Said Julie.

"Oh, I was talking to your orange headed friend" Shun said.

Alice blushed. "Oh Hi, Shun" She said while they started talking, "Julie, I am getting late, come on!" I looked at Julie, whose face was red, probably because she said hi to him, but he wasn't expecting her to say that, anyways...

"Yeah Runo, come on" Julie smiled, _Talking about mood swings_

"So, what would you like, Ms" The Sales-boy said. "I would like some converse 36 sized please" I replied.

"What colour?" He asked.

I thought for a while, which colour should I take, until...

"Hey kid, I think you should take the yellow and white ones, they really would suit your light blue hair, besides, yellow and blue are a combination you know" A cute brunette advised.

I blushed the way he put his arms around me, _Great Runo, you blushed again_.

"Thanks for the a-advise, D-Dan" I smiled. "Umm, Excuse me? I would have those pairs" I said, pointing towards them. "You're Welcome, and I'll have those red and black ones too" He said.

We both went to the cashier together and payed our bills; I guess he didn't notice me staring at him, _Well, we both are from two different worlds, two different kinds of groups and he can do way better than someone like me, I am not worth anyone like him sighs _"Here you go, you two" The cashier had both of our bags on his hands, I snapped out of my thoughts, although, The cashier looked a bit confused on which one was whose, as the bags and boxes were the same, He was guessing while I looked at my watch: 9:45 p.m. "" I said, "Excuse me, can you please give me my shoes? I am really getting late!" I said. "Well, I am really confused on which shoe is whose, but you can have these" If any inquiries, please do call us" He ended.

"Julie! Come on, We are late!" I shouted

**Shun's POV**

_Dude, for how long have I been talking to her? I think i have fallen for her, wait what? _

"Shun, Shun, SHUN" Alice said, then shouted.

"Oh, sorry" I apologized "So, are you coming to the bash?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know, last time, nobody asked me there and I was lonely as Julie was dancing with some guy and Runo was sick, so" Alice looked to the floor.

"No wonder some boy couldn't ask you out, well i am lucky that my eyes fell upon you before the others" I said, wait, did I just say that?

I saw her blush though.

"So, would it be a privilege for you if you would agree to come with me to the bash?" I asked, giving her a hand.

"I guess if a person is being so nice to me, I wouldn't even think of disagreeing" Alice replied.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! She said Yes_

"Alice! We are getting late!" The same blue haired girl called her, _why does that blunette always interrupt me?_

"Okay, I am truly sorry, but I have to go, Bye!" she waved and left.

I smiled and waved her, then turned towards my friends.

"So, Shun just got himself a girl!" Dan grinned.

"Yes, and we were about to talk more but unfortunately that blue haired girl took her away, again, I am starting to not like her friends." I said.

**Nobody's POV**

"Oh come on Shun, Runo didn't mean it" His brunette friend said.

"When did you start fancying Runo, wait, you know her name?" Shun asked mockingly.

"Shut up Shun, I don't like her, I have a girlfriend already too" Dan said.

"Yeah, but I admit, she was a bit cute" Ren said, smirking.

"So, do you like her?" Marucho asked.

"No, well she isn't my type, you know I like the sporty and more lady-like girls" Ren replied.

"By the way Dan, I thought you never loved your girl-friend, you both are just together as you both are the most popular boy and girl at school." Marucho said

"Yeah man, I was actually thinking of a break-up" Dan said, seriously this time.

"WHAT?" The boys said in union, excluding Dan, and the Cashier, and the Sales-boys.

**Dan's POV**

We left the shop; the boys were still a bit surprised with my idea though

"Yeah" I said, looking into my bag to see my formal... shoes?

"Damn it" I mumbled.

"What happened Dan?" Ren asked, curious.

"Well, I mistakenly took that Blue haired girl's shoe bag instead of mine...

**The End of this chapter of course, so, did you like it? If you did then PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL STOP WRITING THIS STORY (that was harsh) anyways, if anybody liked "And she came back" Then, i am updating it, and Please review, you askin' why? Because, Dan will have to find Runo to give her those shoes, and what if his girlfriend appears? Who knows what will happen? I hope you guy(s) liked it Because it took me a while to think of this story and write it...**


	2. Chapter 2  A School Day

**Hey There! Well, I guess some people did actually like my story, hmm, anyways, sorry for the late update, but here it is, and btw, I have this awesome idea for this story, hope you guys like it ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWE BAKUGAN OR THE RESPECTED CHARACTERS REFFERED BELOW, THIS STORY IS FICTIOUS AND DOES NOT RESEMBLE ANY PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE, PLEASE AVOID DIRECT CONTACT WITH THE SCREEN WHILE READING WHICH CAN GIVE YOU A MINIMAL AMOUNT OF MIGRANE, THE CONTENT OF THIS STORYINE IS SUGGESTED TO BE READ BY HUMANS ABOVE THE AGE OF 6, THE RATIO OF THE SCREEN DEPENDS ON YOU, BECAUSE I DO NOT GIVE A DA*N ABOUT IT, AND PIRACY MAY LEAD TO LIFE IMPRISONMENT, USER'S DISCUSSION IS ADVISED. XD**

**Runo's POV**

_Wake Up in the Morning feeling like P-Diddy, Got my glasses out of the door, I'm gonna hit the city, before I leave brush my teeth, with a bottle of ..._

I switched off my alarm and rubbed my eyes, yawned, stretched and opened my eyes to face the world, again. Took a shower, slipped a cream coloured tunic, up to the knees, as it was sleeveless, I felt like wearing a cardigan, so I wore a white one, and wore long socks. She went down stairs, "Mom! I want..." until I found a note on the kitchen table:

_Dear Runo, Sorry sweetheart, but Dad and I have been invited to a private organization meeting tonight in Czech Republic (Prague) we won't be back until weekend, and honey, I talked to Alice's parents if she could come over to your house, so you won't feel lonely, and they agreed, so have fun!_

"What? Not Again, I HATE..." I stopped when I read this:

_P.S: I know you are mad darling _"Yah Think?" I shouted, but kept on reading...

_But, we thought of buying you an iPhone 4s, happy now?_

"Okay fine! I take my words back that I was about to call you guys, YIPPIE! I LOVE YOU MOM AND DAD!" I Shouted.

_We know sweetie ;) _"How the heck did she know that I would say that? Am I THAT predictable?" I mumbled, "Oh no! Better get ready for school!" I said, running towards the fridge.

I took a glass of orange juice, poured it on a glass, quickly made peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and started eating it while walking towards the sink, when I finished, I quickly washed my glass and hands. I Ran towards the door and took my phone, school bag, and 'myself' too and went out of the apartment.

Once I left, I got a phone call from one of my best friends, he said that he came back from Paris yesterday, So I'll go and pick him up in my ancestral car, I just call it that coz it's really old. So, I drove off to his house, where I met his dad cleaning his Mercedes, as per usual, "Hello Mr Parker, how're you doing?" I smiled. "Hello Runo, A man's best friend is his Mercedes" He said, continuing his job. "I'll Remember that" I said, although, I don't think he really heard that, because of the noise of him 'frictioning' the car. I saw Ace coming out of his house "Hey Ace! Long time no see!" I shouted "Hey Runo!" When he came closer to my car, He turned towards his dad and said "Dad, Don't you feel bad about me, no offence Runo, but, can't you see in what thing I have to go to school in?" Ace asked, pointing towards my car. "No Son, I feel bad about the 3 other cars that your Mom and I bought for you that you broke." He replied. "Okay" Ace said, silently getting into Runo's Car, not to start a quarrel where his victory has a 0% chances.

Dan's POV (same time when Runo wakes up)

_I came to Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance, I hit the floor, coz that's my plans, plans, plans, plans, I'm wearing all my favourite brands, brands, brands, brands, give me some place for both my hands, hands, hands, hands, yeah, yeah, coz it goes on and on and on... And it goes on and on and on, yeah, I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying..._

"Ah! Stupid alarm clock!" I said, knocking it off the table. "Ouch! Mom HAD to get me a metallic alarm clock" I mumbled looking at my hand as it started turning red "Not that it's awesome and you listen to music of your mood as an alarm and it is water proof and all, but still." I said, talking to myself, as I went to the bathroom to freshen up. As I came out of my bathroom, I saw my so-called girl-friend's picture on my wall, she told me to look at it whenever I felt sad and lonely, to be honest, whenever I look at it, I BECOME sad and lonely, but she would kill me if I took it out, so for my life's sake, I just kept it there.

"Dan honey, Breakfast's ready!" Mom called from the kitchen.

"I'm Coming mom!" I shouted, while taking a look at my chat room from my computer, "Hmm, she didn't answer yet" _I said while going downstairs thinking of "Her" well, let me tell you, one of my friends told me that there is a chat room where you write down your interests and stuff that bug you, and the computer automatically detects some people like you, I chose a girl of my age, and I shared almost everything with her, and same does she, her pen-name is "haoslightgirl98" whereas mine is "pyrushotdude67" no idea why I made it, I just like the colour red and get attracted to the colours light blue or yellow, the colour of lemonade, speaking of lemonade, I'm HUNGRY!_

**Runo's POV**

"So, Runo, did you talk to that chat-room dude again after I left to Paris?" Ace asked me.

"Oh shoot! I had totally forgotten to open it!" I said, "Well, there is no internet in here, so, let me just leave it for my free period" I said, "Thanks for reminding me!" I said, smiling.

"You're welcome, oh; there is an empty parking place!" Ace said, pointing towards it.

"Oh yeah, let's go until somebody gets it" I said, placing my hands on the steering wheel, and as we were going to park our car, an _unexpected _arrival just arrived, "Losers, we came first!" A girl said, sitting on a sports car, "Mira" I hissed. "Well, what you are you looking at? Go park your antique furniture somewhere else" The orange haired girl said **(P.S Sorry people who like Mira, but she is the villain of this story (foreshadow)) **"Mira Clay wants me so bad" Ace said dreamily. "Ace, you guys never even spoke to each other" I said "Oh yes we talked, in my dreams, and I tell yah, in my dreams, she wants me so bad" Ace said in a very romantic tone. "Ace, you can do much better Mira Clay, even in your dreams" I said, looking at her. "Oh, here's another spot, come on, park it fast or..." Ace was stopped when a Jeep parked Runo's and Ace's desired place. "Damn it" Ace whispered. _I saw The ninja guy come out of the car, another one and a short guy come out too, then suddenly, Dan came out of the driver's seat, it again seemed like everything was in a slow motion, his every move made me stare at him, and suddenly, he pressed the lock button on his keys and the illumination of the jeep bought me back to reality. Reality, that's what you call it_. "Dan!" Mira shouted, coming towards him, "I swear, these people are like genetically programmed to find each other" I said, giving a fake laugh. "Imagine what they would be thinking about you" Ace said "I bet they don't even know that I even exist" I replied, looking at them. "Hey waitress-girl I wanna pre-order my breakfast burrito" One of the boys said. _Great. I just had forgotten that I work in my family's cafe, as a waitress. _"The white zone is for cool people only, NO GEEKS" Mira said on a mike. "And you said that they don't even know you exist" Ace said, grinning.

"Come on, let's go, don't wanna miss class" I said, reversing the car.

**In the Building**

"Sometimes, I just wish I would never wake up from my dreams" I said, while sighing. "Yeah, but you always should face the reality too" Ace said. "But, fantasy is better, it is a place where you do, say and think your own way, where changing reality is just a thought away, you can do whatever you want without getting kicked out, or sit in a place where there is a secret conversation going on without getting butted out, it's just so amazing to live in a fantasy" I explained. Suddenly there was a beeping tone on my phone, a message of the chat room, "Speaking of fantasy" Ace said, smirking. "See you later" I said running towards the friend's circle **(basically, It is a big circle bench place, and in the middle there are plants and stuff) **

_Inbox: _**(I just wrote the messaging thing in here too)**

_Pyrushotdude67 – Where have you been? We haven't talked in ages_

_Haoslightgirl98 – Sorry, I totally had forgotten about this, too busy with the reality._

_Pyrushotdude67 – Yeah, too busy to talk to me? _

_Haoslightgirl98 – I'm Sorry, I promise, I won't do this again :(_

_Pyrshotdude67 – No problem, it's just, you are the only person with whom I talk being myself, not trying to be cool and all those lame stuff_

_Haoslightgirl98 – =) Yeah, no offence but I really get pissed off when people try to show off even if they don't have anything worthy of it._

_Pyrushotdude67 – Wow, you sure are violent! _

_Hoaslightgirl98- Well, then you surely don't wanna see me mad!_

_Pyrushotdude67- Yeah, but I really wanna see you (NOT mad) and, guess what? I was thinking of our pennames, and got to know that my number is 67, where yours is 98 so our age difference is 31 years XD_

I giggled.

_Haoslightgirl98- LOL_

_Pyrushotdude67- Ah, I wanna hear you laugh, and get mad ;) When do you think will we finally meet?_

_*Bell Ringing* _

"Oh Great" I mumbled, sarcastically, and quickly typed down something and left to class

Nobody's POV

*Bell Ringing*

A phone was revealed where there was written "Soon"; the brunette sighed, and then left to class.

_Lunch Break_

"Hey Runo!" Julie and Alice shouted together "Jinx" Again together, "Double Jinx!", but then Julie suddenly said "Triple Jinx! You owe me coke!" sticking out her tongue to Alice, While Ace, Alice and I sweat-drop, while Alice and Julie started a fight, I told Ace to come with me to the cafeteria and then I started thinking about PyrusDude and due to my UNpresence of sight, I bumped into somebody, none other than, Dan Kuso.

**Dan's POV**

I was walking with Shun, thinking about HaosGirl, I don't mention the "Light" coz it makes it too long and boring, I never told her that though, never wanna hurt her feelings, and then suddenly I bumped into somebody, "I'm Sorry! I really didn't know where I was going, I'm" She said something, but then I felt our eyes meet, I couldn't get my eye off of hers, don't know why though. "Oh Wait, you are the girl whom Dan had chosen the shoes, right?" Marucho asked which brought me back to this world. "Oh Yeah, We actually got our shoes exchanged, so, can I have them back?" I asked, sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

**Runo's POV**

Why does he remind me of PyrusDude? Oh man, his eyes are so hypnotic, I can't stop looking into them.

"Runo" I heard Ace whisper towards me.

"What?" I asked

"Sorry to disturb you, but he is asking you something" He pointed towards Dan.

"Oh sorry, Dan, umm, well, I think I have them at home, I didn't hesitate to open it though, and I'm sorry"I said, blushing"Well, I will bring it tomorrow".

"No biggie, just don't forget to bring them" He answered, and then our eyes ACTUALLY met, I think I couldn't stop staring I think he was looking at me too, I was about to enter my dream world, until...

**Dan's POV**

I was looking into her eyes, they were so beautiful, and then suddenly, "Dan! There you are!" Mira cried, and came and kissed me; I tried to pull her off nicely, and succeeded, "Mira, can I have my own space please?" I asked. "What are you talking about Dan? I missed you so much!" Mira said, in a wannabe-ish way. "Yeah, I know, but, I really have to... go to my class, and when I turned towards the place where I saw that girl, she was gone...

**Runo's POV**

Until... she came and spoilt it like a putting onions in the best cake ever. I saw her say "Dan! There you are! And my nightmare just came true! She kissed him! I just looked away and then my eyes were searching for the nearest trashcan where I could throw up, but unfortunately, they couldn't find it. "Ace, let's go" I mumbled, and we went to our next class.

**The end of this chapter, hope its fine, anyways, so I am updating the other story too, (And she came back) and I just got this FREAKIN awesome idea for the next ones, anyways, Now the only one thing I want you people to do is : Review, just found in the thingie written below: "Review this Story" **

**Lots of love**

**-me =)**


	3. Chapter 3 Invitation

**Author's Notes: Hey people! I looked at my stories, and found out that I haven't updated this story in a while, so I guess I will have to do that now... So, here we go... Again ;) **

**Disclaimer: -_- I Owe Bakugan and all of the characters mentioned below... NOT hehe, just for a change.**

Runo's POV

_I am at home, actually, in my parent's restaurant, Good news for me: I GOT A FREAKING NEW FREAKING IPHONE FREAKING 4S! YAY! And the bad news: I will have to be a waitress again, well; right now I was listening to a song on my NEW phone, *in my headphones* *do not wanna get embarrassed in front of people* Anyways..._

_Lyrics of song_

_You make me, feel like I'm living a, Teenage Dream, the way to treat me up, I can't sleep, Lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look _"Runo!" I heard my dad shout. *took out my earphones and put them in my pocket of my apron.* **(IK Monte Carlo ^_^) **

"Listen Runo, we gave you the privilege of a brand new phone, but that doesn't mean you will dissolve into the world of music and forget to do your shift" My dad lectured, pointing me with a frying pan.

I just was looking down _acting _like I was feeling ashamed, but I was just thinking of Rihanna's new album, "Listen young lady, if I see you listening to music again while at your shift, you can say good-bye to your phone privileges" I said, glaring at me. I gulped and quickly went to the table to do some waitressing and to my despair, it was none other than Mira, her two tails (girls who follow her) Shun, Marucho and... _Dan. _"Great! I just love my life" I mumbled sarcastically.

As I went in front of the table, I said, "So, what do you guys want?"

"I don't wanna eat" One of the _tails _said. "Karen" Marucho said fixing his glasses "nails aren't considered as a food group". Everybody laughed, except for Karen. "Well, would do you have here that is fat-free, no added sugar and is a dietary required food?" Mira asked. "Water" I said bluntly. I heard some laugh, including Dan. "Or Air" I continued. Now everyone was laughing except for Mira.

"Then I would have ice tea" Mira said, red all over.

"Yeah, same here" Shun added.

I left the place to get what they wanted.

**Dan's POV**

"She is so not getting a tip" Mira said, looking at that waitress girl

"Well, It was funny what she said" I admitted honestly.

"Whatever" Mira said, rolling her eyes.

"We, Mira, need to talk" I said, getting more serious and turning towards her.

"Alone" I continued.

"Well, whatever you would like to say, you can tell it in front of my girls" Mira assured.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah" Mira smiled.

"I wanna break up" I quickly said.

"WHAT?" Mira shouted.

"So, are you in love with somebody else?" Mira asked quickly

"I think so" I smiled, dreaming about HaosGirl

"Well, we could still be..." I was paused. "Don't even dare say the word friends" Mira hissed.

"Well, lucky for you, I would like to overlook this mental breakdown of yours, we will just see you in the bash tomorrow, bye" Mira smiled and walked away, as if nothing just happened. Everybody left, and I was about to leave when I saw that girl come back with the ice-tea "Oh, I'm sorry, they just... I said taking out some money "Never mind, it's ok" She said and left.

Don't know why, but my hands just started moving themselves and they pointed towards her as if they wanted me to say sorry again, don't know why...

**Runo's POV**

"This is one reason why I started fighting at my school age" Ms Misaki said as she took the two drinks from my hands and put them in the sink.

"Tell me about it" I commented.

Ace enters "Runo! Guess what I will be in the bash? Zorro!" Ace happily shouted

"Ok" I replied, faking a smile, _why does he have to be so childish?_

"So, what are you gonna be in the bash, please don't tell me you are gonna dress like this" Ace said, pointing towards her clothing

"Ace, I am so not going there!" I shouted.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"I just don't, ok, good night!" I said, as I finished my shift and took out my apron.

"Good night!" Ace shouted as he left the restaurant.

_ In Runo's Room _

_5 hours later:_

_{Chat}_

_Pyrushotdude67: So, how's life?_

_Haoslightgirl98: You have questioned this to me 10 times from now._

_Pyrushotdude67: and I won't stop questioning until you will answer me why are you so gloomy today?_

_Haoslightgirl98: Umm, well, _I think I should tell him about today's restaurant situation, nah! _Nothing, hey, what about your girlfriend? _I thought it would change his topic.

_Pyrushotdude67: We broke up ;)_

_Haoslightgirl98: Why are you winking? :P_

_Pyrushotdude67: Just for you to know that I am available right now :P_

_Haoslightgirl98: :D anyways, wow, we have been at it for about 5 hours!_

_Pyrushotdude67: I guess we just broke our record, hey at "What?" ;)_

_Haoslightgirl98: At chat! Pervert -_-_

_Pyrushotdude67: To whom are you calling pervert?_

_Haoslightgirl98: You, duh! Anyways, we should turn in... Bye._

_Pyrushotdude67: Wait!_

_Haoslightgirl98: waiting..._

_Pyrushotdude67: I want to meet you in the centre of the disco ball in the bash at exactly 11 pm, please be there..._

I bit my lower lip and sighed.

_Haoslightgirl98: I'll try my best to be there _

_Pyrushotdude67: Good, coz I will wait for you until the first strike f the dawn... only_

_Haoslightgirl98: That is like 5 more hours, weird that you called it "Only" :/_

_Pyrushotdude67: That's because I can wait for you for my whole life until you think of meeting me_

That was so cheesy!

_Haoslightgirl98: Ok bye _

_Pyrushotdude67: Bye :*_

He actually sent me a kiss? Wow, just wow...

**Sorry! I know, it is really short! I am totally sorry, but class ends in *Bell rings* Whoops! G2G!  
>3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Mornings

**WooHoo! I am Back!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Bakugan or the characters mentioned below, although i may owe some of them, which were created by me.**

**On with the cruddy old story now!**

**Dan's POV**

Now, I just invited HaosGirl to the bash, i wonder how she looks like, no idea, but i hope she would be pretty, well, I don't really care how she looks like, and the main thing is that she understands me, not as a fan girl OR as Drago, my Bakugan for brawling. Yes, you heard me, brawling. I really like Bakugan a lot, for who don't know it, this kind of... (**A/n:****I****really****don****'****t****wanna****write****the****whole****thing,****but****you****guys****know****it,****right?)**And, Drago always tells me to do this or do that, just like the others. Great, now I'm talking to myself.

"What is the time, anyways?" I asked, getting out of my "talk-to-myself"

"It is 3 am and can you please turn off the lights, my eye balls need to get rested in peace for a while so I will have enough energy to see your ex-girl friend's ugly face again" Drago said, looking at me in an angry tone. I chuckled, even Drago hates her.

"Drago, Mira is not coming tomorrow, besides, you won't see her anymore" I said, hiding the 1% chance of her visiting my family, because my parents don't know that we broke up...

Next morning...

(iPod headphones)

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight... _

"Dan, Wake Up!" my mom called from downstairs.

No matter where she is, she ALWAYS has enough vocal energy to wake me up, sighs.

"coming!" I replied, as I went to my bathroom, while I took off my t-shirt (A/n He has a hot 6 pack AND he has a tan skin too, just please try to imagine it ;))

Later ...

While eating my omelette, I heard the door bell, Drago quickly sat on my shoulder and to my dismay, mom said " Dan, can you please open the door?" . I nodded. _Can__they__PLEASE__stop__making__me__do__stuff__when__I__am__busy__doing__the__most__important__work__of__the__day?__Which__is__eating,__of__course._

_As__I__went__up__near__the__door,__Drago__asked__me__something._"Dan, what if it would be Mira?". "No Drago. Chill, she won't come towards me unless or until I would ask her out AGAIN, which is never Gina happen" I replied, assuring him, even though there still were chances of her visiting me in the morning, I hope she doesn't, and with that wish, I opened the door and the first word that I coughed was. Sh*t. "Danny kins, How are you baby?" The-last-person-I-wanted-to-see-at-that-moment said, heck, Not even the last person, actually. "Mom is fine, dad is fine, Drago is fine, the fridge is fine, my clothes are fine the world is fine, the universe is fine, although I doubt that I am after you came here, well it was nice meeting you, that's, take care and good bye!" I quickly replied while closing the door. I went back into my 'most important thing that I do everyday'. "Who was it Dan?" "some stupid wannabe who thinks that she is my girl friend" said said, picking another piece of toast. "I thought Mira WAS your girl friend, what happened so quickly?" Mom asked, turning towards me, as she finished another yoga move. "Making her my girlfriend was my worst mistake, after the day when I chose to eat ice cream instead of having hot chocolate I. The middle of winters of course." I said remembering the suffering I had to deal with. "oh yes, how could I forget your fever for 2 weeks, and by the way, I think you did a good thing by breaking up with her, I never liked her from the beginning, anyways, I will go shopping tonight, so don't expect me cooking loin tips, okay?" she said, waiting for my reply. "Darn" I coughed under my breath. "okay, fine" I replied. "And, don't forget to do your homework when you get home, it should be done when I get back home, or else you are grounded, Ms Katherine has already given enough claims about your homework getting 'torn by magic' or 'eaten by a dog' or whatever else." Mom said. "I should've thought of a better excuse" I mumbled. "Excuse me?" Mom asked angrily. "excused" I replied, grinning as I left to the main door. "I did not mean that!" mom said, getting mad. "i know, I know, ok bye, I love you too!" I said leaving the door.

Mioko's POV

sighs. Oh Dan.

School..._...__Nobody's__POV_

"Dan!" Dan heard my best friend wave towards me.

"Hey Shun!" he replied, walking towards him. suddenly the bell rang. "Race you to the lockers?" Shun asked. "sure" he said,

"Ready, steady.." Shun got paused while Dan started sprinting towards the hall.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Shun shouted as he started running too.

Dan zoomed into the hall until. Not again. he burst into a familiar blue haired girl. "ouch! Runo said, as Dan AGAIN tripped her books, and this time, on her head. "Dude, you should start walking in the side of the hallway" Dan said, looking at the other side of the hall in case he saw Shun. "Excuse me? you are the one breaking the rules by running in the hallway and you're accusing me of the guilt?" Runo asked, madly. " Okay fine, I'm... he stopped at he looked towards her and their eyes met, again, they kept gazing at each other, as if they just saw paradise. Everything just repeated as it was before, but this time it was happening without the interference of ... "Dan!" Mira shouted from the end of the hallway. "What does she want from me?" Dan mumbled as he looked away from Runo, blushing, Runo did the same as her cheeks grew hotter as well. "No Mira, I Don't want to talk to you right now!" Dan shouted as he left Runo. " Well you just did" Mira said, running towards him as she curled her hair in a flirty way, as they both left Runo in the hallway, as the second bell rang. "I guess it's just me then, now, let's go to math, Runo" she mumbled to herself, as the blush faded away.

After School in the mall... Runo's POV

"now, I have to buy..." I said, reading my list on my iPod. "eggs, cheese, yoghurt, freezes chicken legs, and .." I got interrupted as I bumped into someone, whoops. "Oh I am terribly sorry, I didn't see where I was going!" a woman said. "Oh no problem, actually it's my mistake miss let me help you with your bags" i replied. "no it is not, wow, it's been a while since I have seen a nice and sweet teenager" the woman said. "I guess you just met the mean ones." I said, as I picked up the bags from the floor. "I like your personality, what is your name?" She asked. "my name is Runo Misaki, and thank you for the compliment." I said, smiling. "oh, my name is Mioko" ...

To Be Continued...

**so, was it good? Was it bad? REVIEW! Anyways, so I have this idea to make it a little bit longer so it won't be EXACTLY like a Cinderella story cuz then it will be boring cuz most of you people already know the dilemma and the ending too, although I was truly inspired by the movie, anyways, tried to make this chapter funny, but I failed. :P so, please rate and review! Lots of love**

**Ilovecartoonslol**

**3**


	5. Chapter 5 Should I? Or Should I not?

**A year? Or More? I stumbled upon my old story and thought.. I am so stupid! This thing actually had potential! And I did what? Yup. I left it to scatter in the world of the internet.. Stupid me..Anyways.. Lets continue it, shall we? P.S I really don't remember Runos mother's or father's names, or how they looked like, which is why I'll make up their names and change their appearances a little**

**I Don't own Bakugan or Skype **

**Runo's POV**

"Hi, I am Mioko" the woman said, as I smiled,

"Mioko Kuso" She continued, as suddenly, my heart was practically dropped to the deepest hole discovered on earth. I pretended to smile, although I am pretty sure it looked more like a jumbled figure due to the tremor taking place in my body.

"In fact, I think that my son should learn some etiquette from you too, he doesn't really have a good choice in friends" she said, frowning, as I looked carefully at her complexion. Her chocolate brown hair resembled _his _so much… _'But this is just a coincidence, right? I mean, I mean, there might be many other Kuso's on this planet, who have a son, who isn't reality good at manners and has the same type of friends…' 'Darn. Nope, I highly doubt it.' _I thought, as I gathered all my courage and spoke up "I'm sorry, Mrs. Kuso, but what is your Son's name again?" I asked, shuffling my hands awkwardly, and hoping that she wouldn't answer…

"Dan, Daneil Kuso" She replied, as my heart somehow sank even deeper, if that was possible.

"Wait, are you Runo Misaki? As is _Misaki?_" she asked, suddenly.

"Yes?" I answered, which was more like a question.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked, almost making me jump, "I think I know your mother! I should've recognized you by how similar your eyes and hair are with Shizuka!" she exclaimed, as I blushed and pictured my mother's appearance in my mind. She had a model-like figure (**A/N: I know, total opposite!)** Long, beautiful and soft light blue hair, and blue eyes, with a perfect mouth and nose, she was, in fact, really pretty, and secretly, I had always wished to look like her when I grew up, even though she was probably the most serious woman you'd ever meet.

"Let's do this, I invite you and your family for dinner this week-end", she said, as she jotted down her name, address, and phone number on a piece of paper which came in sight out of nowhere, "here you go, I can't wait to see you again" she said, as she gave me the paper, smiled and left the isle of the market, leaving me stranded as I started searching for milk and cheese.

_After Shopping_

**At Home/Runo's POV**

Hmm. Right now, as I am doing dishes, I making the most important decision of my life.

"Should I?" I asked myself, as I put the 3rd last plate on the other side of the sink,

"Or should I not?" I again asked myself, as I washed, and put the second last plate on the sink,

"Should I?" I asked, and I realized that I was the last utensil to be washed, making my mutter non-existent curses under my breath.

"Should you what?" somebody asked behind me, as I quickly jolted my head behind me, almost giving me a whiplash.

"No-nothing" I replied towards the figure in front of me.

"Runo, I am you mother, thus I know when there is something going on" mom said, crossing her hands against her chest. "What is it?" She asked sternly.

"Mom, it is nothing" I replied, trying to act calm, albeit knowing that she knows me too well.

"Then why were you picking whether you _should _or _should not_ with the help of utensils instead of flower petals, like you always do when you want to tell me something?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I sighed, and went to my bag, revealing the paper Mrs. Kuso had given me at the store.

"I met one of your old friends at the store today, and she gave me this to delivered it to you, and she is expecting us to visit them this week-end" I quickly said the words, and then inhaled allot of air in order to resume my body's metabolism again.

"Now, was that difficult?" She asked, with the same stern voice, as I gave her the paper.

Once she got the paper, her face turned from an I-am-mad-at-my-child look, into more of an omg-I-just-found-my-long-lost-bestie look. And surprise, surprise, just when I thought that my mom was always the most mature in my family, something extremely surprising happened, she shrieked! And not only that, she started jumping up and down, and hugged me, oblivious to the fact that she is above 10 years old and 'this behavior is immensely _immature _for her', I thought to myself, repeating the phrase _she _had always told me. As her eyes started gleaming like a child's, I tried to suppress my laughter at her sight, which made my lips quiver.

"Mom, are you OK?" I asked, as I held her shoulders with my hands, making her stop her happy-monkey dance.

"Yes, sweetheart you have no idea how long I searched for Mioko! She was my childhood best friend until she left for college in France, we lost contact after that and you have no idea how much I missed her..."

She continued rambling as I run upstairs in a swift move, leaving her with nostalgia as her companion.

"Finally" I said, closing the door behind me, as a smile crept on my face, and I quickly dialed Alice and Julie on my Skype account.

"Hey there girlfriend! Wazzup?" Julie asked, as she waved at the video chat.

"Hi Runo!" Alice said as she smiled at the camera.

"You guys, first please promise me that you will never, I mean, NEVER lose contact with me" I said, in an angry tone.

"Of course not!" Alice and Julie said in unison.

"Good" I said, smiling, and then narrated every part of my experience today.

As I finished telling then my story, Julie commented "Wow that was…" she was thinking of the right vocabulary word, when Alice said "a huge coincidence!"

"I know right?" Julie added, as I observed at their reactions and nodded

"Out of all of the people in the market, she had to stumble upon Dan's mother" Alice said, with a skeptical look on her face, as I kept on agreeing.

"It's as if fate is drawing them together!"Julie exclaimed, as Alice nodded, and I… _Wait, What?_

"WHAT?" I asked, more like shouted at the top of my lungs, making Alice and Julie shriek.

"Wow, Chill woman, there are no more Twilight sequels coming up!" Julie said, using her hands as if ushering me to calm down.

"Good." I replied, since they knew how much I hate Twilight, I mean, no offence to the Twilight lovers, but my tom-boyishness just makes me grimace whenever I think of Bella and Edward, for no reason, but Jacob is another story, I love him too much to even think of putting him on same movie set as those sparkling vampires! Thus explaining the countless amounts of posters I have of him in my room.

"Anyways, get the fate thing out of your minds people! You know it was just a weird coincidence that I hope will never occur again!" I replied, a little harshly, as I ended the group chat. But, there was a part of me, a very little part of me, a teeny tiny part of me, somewhere very much inside my heart-which even scientists wouldn't find with the best technology-wanted this to be true, even though in the scale of good-looks, charm, popularity and coolness, he is Mount Everest, and I am Mariana trench.

And with thinking the impossible, I closed my eyes, and went into a dreamless slumber

_Little did she know, that in fact, fate actually had an immense role in their lives…_

**Hey Guys! So How was it? Please review! And practically everything else there is! And I'm also updating my other stories too, so keep an eye on them! And first, my apologies on the grammar! I didn't proof read this fully, and I am a human after all :D and ALSO If you like Twilight, please don't be offended! I just did that because of her tomboy-ish personality… **

**Reviews please 3**

**Lots of Love,**

**(I hate my 12 year old self for making this nickname, nevertheless true :D)**

**Ilovecartoonslol :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Turning into a girl?

**Hey Guys! Thank you for your reviews! I was sooooo happy :-) you guys have no idea!**

**So, without any wait, lets continue, shall we? (Fakes a failed British accent)**

**I hereby declare that I have no authority over Bakugan or any of the characters mentioned below. Enjoy.**

**Dan's POV (Week-end)**

"Dan, honey?" a voice called out behind my closed door.

"You can come in, you know, it's not like you ask permission into entering my room anyways" I shouted, enough for her to hear me. As she sighed, deliberately making it loud and clear, it was confirmed that she heard what I said.

When she opened the door, I looked down at my untouched homework, pretending to be engrossed in the numerals and square roots. "Daniel, we are having guests today, you will have to stay for dinner" she declared, making me fume.

"Mother! You know that I am busy tonight!" I said, as my grip on my pencil tightened, in order to suppress my anger.

"Yes, I do" she replied, coolly, "But this is the first time I am telling you to stay at home, instead of hanging out with your friends, so please" she asked sincerely, with a glint of sadness in her eyes, making me give in to my emotional side. "Fine" I huffed, and looked at the worksheet on the table as if analyzing it.

"Thank you honey" she replied, as a smile grew on her face. "I'll make your favorite desert tomorrow" she said with a wink, and closed the door slowly, without making a sound.

I inhaled and exhaled a large amount of breathe, as if competing with the space my lungs have, and opened my inbox.

_*No New Messages* _It said, as I frowned at it and reached out to take my phone from the other side of the desk.

Once I grabbed my phone, I dialed Ren's number and waited for him to pick up, once somebody picked up the phone, I resisted to wait and quickly said, "Ren, I can't go clubbing tonight!"

I heard the phone shuffling for around five seconds, and then a voice responded, "WHAT?" Ren shouted, making me put the phone 1 meter away from me, so I wouldn't go deaf.

Well, I did almost go deaf with Mira's shrieks whenever Justin Bieber had a new song out, _Geesh; sometimes I thought that she loved that Canadian more than me… _But, I moved on, and so did Justin's childish voice too apparently. Well, I'm glad that kid finally hit puberty; unfortunately I can't say the same thing for Mira's brain cells. Once, she asked 'why ice-cream is cold, why can't it be served hot?' I gave her the dumbest look, and she shrugged and said "Well, I'm sorry; the coldness of the ice cream just ruins my Botox!" I mean, seriously, give me ONE person who doesn't like ice-cream and wants it hot? Even Darth Vadar or Mojo Jojo would've liked ice-cream if the poor guys would've seen the beautiful creations of our world of men. This reminded me that I was talking to somebody on the phone.

"Dan, are you there?" Ren's voice filled my ear as I realized how warm my ear had become, making me shift my phone to the other one.

"Yeah, man, sorry, was a little distracted" I replied, shrugging.

"Dude, First: you say you aren't going to our Bachelor's Night out, which by the way Shun isn't attending either, even if it happens once a year, Second: You are practically ignoring my calls for you to come back into the shimmering lights of the_ awesomeness _and _manliness _of our group and THIRD: You said you were distracted while talking to ME?" Ren shouted, making me wince, but still holding onto the phone, when I hear a sigh on the other end,

"Dude, are you, like, PMSing?" I asked him bluntly,

"No! Why would you think that?" Ren asked, with tinge annoyance in his voice.

"Because you are acting just like Mira did most of the time when she was PMSing" I replied coolly.

"No" his voice filled the phone with fear and horror, as if he just saw a zombie eating French fries in McDonalds, which obviously made me chuckle.

"Don't worry, nobody, I mean, NOBODY, can ever even be an inch close to Mira and her mood swings" I replied, making Ren sigh in relief.

"Phewh! For a second there I thought I was turning into a girl staying with you sissies!" Ren said in relief.

"Says the one who once got caught wearing a skirt" I scoffed.

"It was for our international day in 8th Grade! We had Scotland, what would you expect?" he shot back, although I think he was tomato red right now.

"Okay, Okay, whatever you think" I replied, with a mocking tone, making Ren sigh, _I think he already knows not to continue the argument, since he knows how good I am in talk-backs. _

"So you aren't coming?" He asked casually

"Nope, mom is making me stay for dinner tonight, apparently, there are guests coming" I replied back, casually.

"Too bad, I was thinking you'd be my wingman" he said, as I chucked, "I don't think you'd need a wingman to get a girl" I replied, with a half smile.

"Thanks dude" He replied,

"You're welcome" I replied, and continued "and besides, today, you can share everything about the newest tampon products you're using with all of the girls in the club without being ashamed of it!" I replied, smirking, but before Ren wound get all fuming and mad (Part of mood-swings, poor guy) I just disconnected my phone and threw it on the bed, as it hit a box.

I cussed under my breathe and quickly got up, to pick up the phone and looked if it got any scratches on it, and luckily there weren't.

"Praise the lord!" I dramatically shouted, with the phone on my hands above my head, as I bent on one knee and looked up, "Thank you for saving my 1 week old phone! I thought it wouldn't even last a day!" I said, in the same position, when someone entered my room.

_Darn._

"Son, what are you doing?" My dad asked in disbelief, when I looked at my weird position. I blushed crimson, when a flash directed my way.

"Too late, just took a picture that I will send to every relative we have who is possibly alive" dad said, looking at his phone proudly.

"No dad! That's REALLY embarrassing!"I stated, as I tried to beg him onto deleting it.

"Daniel, I am a parent, therefore embarrassing you IS my job, trust me, every parent does that" he replied, as if selling products on a commercial. "And besides" he added, as he took another glimpse of my picture, "This isn't embarrassing, It's freaking HYSTERICAL!" he said, as he kept laughing all the way downstairs.

"So, this is where I got my immaturity from" I mumbled as I looked at the box that _started it all. _It was from shoe store I had visited, when the memories hit me. "Isn't that Runo's box?" I asked myself, "Yes, it is" I answered back, as I looked at the blue shoes that I suggested her to wear. Just the thought of her unconsciously made a smile on my lips. '_This never happened before' _I thought, '_whenever I thought of Mira, either a frown found its way to my face, or my feet just took the distress signal and ran to the other end of the country' _I pushed all of my thoughts away at once, as delicious scent hit my nostrils. I made a mental note to myself about the shoes, and sped off downstairs.

Time to rejuvenate myself by adding the nutrients back into my body with the mouth watering food my amazing mother has prepared for me.

But, of course, there is always something that comes in between me and my dear food.

When I found my way into the dining room, my mouth fell open, and then only words come out of my mouth were, "Runo?"

**A/N:**

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUNN! ****Dont you just LOoooooove Cliff Hangers ?**

**Hahaha.. So.. how was it?First, I have to thank everybody who commented on my last chapter.. I was sooooo Happy! Love you guys :) And I tried to make this funny, but I don't know if it ended well.. So please, share your ideas! AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER BOOK "Cutie and the Beast" Its werewolf, but Dan and Runo, and if you guys aren't really familiar about werewolf stuff, its all gonna be in that story.. You don't have to read it, but its different, since werewolf stories aren't really that famous on bakugan books.. Anyways… THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! I read all the comments so many times that I practically remember most of them! :) AND I don't hate Justin Bieber in any way, whatsoever!.. so don't feel offended please! **

**Anyways..**

**Comment! Please! The more comments the better my story (trust me, it seriously affects my stories!) **


	7. Chapter 7 Aren't Dinners Awesome?

**I am back! Wow! Over 30 comments? Over 20 faves? Over 10 Follows? Thank you so much guys! :) I am so happy ..! Anyways.. Let us continue.. **

**Disclaimer: I hereby write that I have no control over the Bakugan, since I do not own it… And neither do I own the characters mentioned below. Enjoy.**

**Runo's POV (Little while before Dan comes downstairs)**

Keep Calm.

Keep Calm.

KEEP CALM WOMAN!

I kept chanting this mantra in my head, but unfortunately it made me anything BUT calm. _He doesn't know that I am here, means that I may have the head start by running out of the door right now. _My thoughts were halted when Dan's father came downstairs. The first thing I noticed was how much Dan resembled his father. His nose, facial structure… When suddenly he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Sorry" He mumbled as his face turned beet-red, and he threw his hand at the back of his neck.

'_Totally Dan's father' _I thought.

"Oh honey" Ms Kuso said, as she sighed, as my mother suppressed a laugh while my father couldn't contain himself, since he ended up falling on the floor laughing, while I was too busy thinking about Dan. Been doing that for a while lately.

My mother nudged my father into making him quit laughing, and with one glare sent towards my father, it was milli-seconds before he sat upright on the dining table we were seated on. Silence filled the room-again, since my mother and Ms Kuso were gossiping in such a low tone, even werewolves wouldn't hear them!

Ms Kuso went to the kitchen in order to bring the dinner that I was craving for. As she left for the kitchen, I looked down at my thighs, as I kept fidgeting with my fingers, since my hair was neatly tucked into a French braid, while I wore a grey tunic, dark tights, with black knee length boots.

I kept making different shapes with my fingers, as Ms Kuso entered the room with a bowl of something really delicious. My stomach roared with hunger, but the hunger subsided when she said "Honey, can you please call Daniel? I totally forgot about him!" _Well, that's why you don't lose contact with your High school BFF's, since you end up forgetting your own flesh and blood._

And as if on cue, the brown haired boy haunting my dreams walked down the stairs in his oh-so-amazing gait. I took a deep breath, repeating 'Keep calm', and waited for the impact to occur.

As he reached the end of the stairs, I grabbed the hem of my tunic and let the material cloud my thoughts.

'_Why am I so nervous?'_ I thought, and then looked around at Dan's and my parents. _'Right, because of that' _

I looked over to the corridor, only to get my blue eyes intermingle with two chocolate brown ones.

"R-Runo?" He asked.

Screw this. I'm Hungry.

"Ms Kuso, can you please pass me the rice?" I asked, ignoring Dan's gaze.

"Mom, what is _she _doing here?" he asked, pointing towards me.

_Okay, there are many things I can bear in this world-including the Stefan and Elena moments- but NOT when people talk about me when I am RIGHT there!_

"_She _is right here, you know" I answered in the same tone Dan had asked, "and _She _was invited by your mother for dinner" I replied, with a fake smile across my face. '_When did I become so confident in front of the school's hottie?' _I thought to myself.

"Oh" Dan managed to say, and sat down on the only empty seat left on the table. Next to Mine. Dear lord, what sin have I made that you made my life so unfortunate?

As he comforted himself on his seat, I could practically feel his heat surge towards my direction. But I ignored it, and instead put all of my attention towards the amazing food in front of me.

"Did I tell you how awesome of a cook you are?" I asked Mioko- yes, we're already on first name basis-as I helped her clear the table.

"Yes, the fifth time, actually" She replied, as she giggled.

"Oh, sorry" I blushed, as I gave her the last utensil on the table.

Right now, my dad and Mr Kuso were ranting about the political schemes taking place in our country, while my mom, Mioko and I were getting the table cleaned.

"You know what Runo, I'll let Dan show you his room, while your mom and I catch up some more" she said, as she took the plate from my hand.

_They were blabbering the whole dinner, what else do they have left to talk about? _

"No, it's fine Mioko" I assured her, ignoring the thumping on my chest, "Besides, I think Dan might be busy right now" I said, showing her that he is nowhere to be found.

And _again _as if on cue, we hear the toilet flush, and Dan pop out of the hallway.

"There he is" Mioko smiled, "Dan!" she called out, making Dan raise his eyebrows-_making him look REALLY gorgeous, by the way-_ "Yeah, mom?" he asked, walking towards her,

"Can you show Runo your room?" She asked, as I bit my lower lip.

"Sure" he answered nonchalantly.

_Seriously? Isn't he supposed to be nervous of showing his room? Instead I AM the one with stupid loud heartbeats thumping against my chest?_

Oh yeah. If you didn't notice, I am very short-tempered.

"Here it is" he said, opening his room's door.

I looked around. It basically looked like a normal teenage boy's bedroom, a computer, a messy bed with clothes scattered on it, and a half open wardrobe.

"It is… interesting" I answered.

"Oh, yeah!" he said, walking towards his bed and picking up a box, "I totally forgot about your shoes!" he continued, when I remembered myself _'The shoes that Dan had told me to buy!' _Just by thinking that, a blush crept up on my face.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked, as I took both of my hands and almost slapped them on my cheeks. "I am not blushing" I said, turning towards the closed door behind me, making him chuckle. _'Even his chuckles are hot! Is it even humanly possible to be hot in everything? I mean, I am pretty sure he farts hot too!' _

After I realized what I said, the blushed immediately subsided; instead, a nauseous feeling appeared on my stomach.

"Runo, you are weird" he said, confused. "First you blush, now you look like you are going to puke"

"Well, thanks allot Captain obvious!" I retorted. If only he knew what made me want to puke…

He inhaled a deep breath, as he sat down on his bed and gestured me to sit by him.

_This is sooo normal, isn't it? _

_Sarcasm 100% intended._

Ignoring my thoughts-once again- I sat down beside him. As I sat down, my fingers mistakenly touched his, making an unknown electric bolt rush through me, as I quickly pulled my hand away.

'_Look somewhere else! Distract, Distract, Distract yourself!' _I thought, only to see a picture of Mira on the wall, making me frown inwardly.

"So, you didn't break up with Mira?" I blurted out, catching him in surprise.

"Huh?" He asked dumbfounded. Instead of answering, though, I pointed at the picture on his board.

"Oh, that thing!" He said, "I barely even saw it, she made me hang it up on my wall so I can look at it and it will lighten up my mood" If he was talking about the relationship or anyone BUT him and Mira, I would've cooed at it, but I didn't, instead, I felt slightly jealous of her right now, but the jealousy was short-lived as Dan chuckled.

I looked around to see what he found hysterical. "Instead of lightening up my mood, this thing tended to give me the creeps" he said, making me chuckle as well.

"Then burn it" I blurted out again. _Is it possible to swallow words? Because I think I would want to die right now._

Instead of looking at me like I was crazy, Dan looked thoughtful for a while.

"You know what? You are right" He said, as he went towards his desk and took a lighter from one of his drawers.

We both started at it Mira's face smeared in the flames of the paper.

I didn't realize that I was smirking until my right started hurting. I guess even my body couldn't react its best by seeing the face of Mira get destroyed; the face destruction was enough joy for me already.

The Dinner was over, and I was sitting my window sill, repeating the memory when Dan burned Mira's picture. _Don't blame me! I just saw my crush burning the face of my solemn enemy!_

_You heard it. I just said the word 'crush'._

_Yes, I do hereby admit that I had a crush on Dan Kuso, the best looking jerk on the planet._

'_But what about Pyrushotdude..?' _I thought, letting a loud sigh fill the sound of my silent room.

"I wish they were the same person" I said out loud, "That would've made my life SO much easier!"

And with that, I walked over to my bed, and let the drowsiness take over me…

**A/N:**

**How was it?**

**Fave/Follow/Review (Please :))**

**Oh, a question: Do you guys want something on Shun and Alice too? Or are the beauty and drama of Dan and Runo enough in the next chapter?**

**Haha.. I wish I would tell Runo that her wish was fulfilled: P**


	8. Chapter 8 Miracles with Mercedes

**Thank you guys for reviewing and helping me decide about shunXalice, you all are right, I think Dan and Runo's drama is more than enough for right now :P Anywho, YAYY! 39 reviews, 23 faves AND 18 follows? You all are the best! *makes a failed attempt of creating a heart with hands* *looks over to the mirror* this 'heart' looks more like a failed apple.. Sighs.. Moving on, **

**Disclaimer: No trees or chocolates were harmed in the process of making this chapter. The characters do not resemble any person-living or dead- (especially dead), neither are these characters owned by this author. If there are any resemblances found in such case, it is purely coincidental. This author has no authority over Bakugan whatsoever. Due to such storyline, viewer discretion is advised. **

**Hehe, sorry, just did it for the sake of entertainment :P Please do tell if you find it annoying in any way though :) (If you want, switch on Bridgit Mendler-Ready or Not.. I don't like it allot, but just felt like it :D)**

**Runo's POV**

_I'm the kind of girl who doesn't say a word, who sits are the curb and waits for the world, but I'm about to break out, about to break out, like a crook tonight_

I quickly woke up to my alarm and sat upright on my bed. I turned my head towards my alarm clock in order to read the time; it was 7 am, meaning that I had around an hour to get ready for school.

I jumped out of bed, singing along to the song playing on my phone, "I caught you staring at me, and I was thinking clearly", I made my way to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth, "Now I wike a bee and ib humbing on the howey" I mumbled while brushing my teeth, then spat out the paste and used my blue tooth brush as a microphone, "And I'm kind of shy but, you super fly, yeah, I could be your kryptonite" and sighed at the lyrics, letting Bridgit Mendler continue with the song solo.

I let my arms rest on my wash basin's counter, and stared at my pale face through the mirror in front of me. "Runo Misaki, this year, you are going to make yourself visible, and make a difference" I reassured myself, "At least you are not going to be a 'random' girl anymore" I spoke to myself, "at least not to him…" I whispered softly, and made my way to my desktop computer on my desk.

"No Messages" it read on my notifications of my chat room.

"Where are you PyrusDude? Haven't talked to you in forever!" I spoke up, and made my way towards my wardrobe, picking some loose jeans and a dark blue hoodie, my regular outfit. "I am so boring in the field of clothing" I mumbled, as I stared at my hoodie, "And I should stop talking to myself" I continued, as I started changing.

Once I was ready, I grabbed my hair in a hair ponytail, which somehow looked different on me, since I used to always make pig tails to school. "Change is healthy sometimes" I mumbled, and then realized that I was talking to myself, and face palmed.

I grabbed a breakfast bar and a juice box from my fridge, when I heard a door open upstairs. "Mom is that you?" I asked, loud enough for her to hear. "Of course! Who else could it be in the morning? Santa Clause?" she asked, sarcastically, yeah, well, my mother isn't exactly good with sarcasm, or any kinds of jokes, to be honest.

"Well, I was just checking" I shouted back, and then before we could continue our oh-so-bonding conversation, a horn beat us to it.

"That's my ride!" I shouted, and grabbed the remaining breakfast, "Bye, Love you!" I shouted as I ran towards the door, and closed it behind me, hearing a 'love you too' as I left the porch.

"Hey there!" Ace shouted, showing off his new car. Ace finally managed to convince his parents that he needed a car in order to increase his self esteem, which apparently has been affecting his grades in negative ways, which obviously made his parents agree, due to the fact that his parents, like Ace, are probably the most gullible people in the world. I sighed and drove my thoughts away, as I made my way to his silver Mercedes.

"You know you kind of broke my heart when you just dumped my car and went for this thing" I said, pretending to be hurt, as I put my hand against my chest to magnify my acting.

"First off, that _thing _isn't a car; it is probably older than the mummies of Egypt! Second," he continued, counting with his fingers, "I did not break your heart when I dumped your car, I just _upgraded _my ride to school, and third, you should be thankful that your friend is offering you a ride on a Mercedes" He explained, making me roll my eyes.

"Uh-uh?" I asked, as Ace opened the front passenger seat on his car so I could get in. "Trust me, one ride on this baby and you are set up to become the homecoming queen!" Ace shouted out, as started his engine.

"Don't keep your expectations too high, Ace, for that we need a miracle to happen" I said, putting my seat belt on.

"Do not, under any circumstances, underestimate this car, because one day, it will be more than a miracle, for both of us; I have a good feeling in my gut about this" he said dramatically, making me giggle.

"Well then, Ace, let's make the first miracle that we can get to school on time, and then we can go step-by-step in miracles" I told him, as if explaining to a little child.

"Fine, mommy" he huffed, as we rode off to a mini version of Beverley Hills.

~~~~~~~~~~School~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, we actually made it on time!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air, as we entered the school hallway, making some students give me questioning looks.

"I told you, a miracle" Ace said, placing his hands together, and then mirroring their moves in opposite directions, making the outline of a rainbow-like SpongeBob.

"You look so adorable when you do that" I cooed, poking his cheek, making him blush and throw his hand behind his head, "Do you think Mira would think that too?" he asked, full of hope.

"Of course, silly! I think she would be stupid if she didn't think that" I told him, as we made our way towards our locker area. I tried to keep my smile, but my heart always broke whenever Ace mentioned Mira, It isn't because Mira always ignores Ace, or that whenever they are lab partners, she makes him do everything OR because she doesn't even know his name after all of these years, it is because he deserves so much more than her.

I glanced at Ace, who was talking to a freshman by his lockers, and looked carefully at his facial features, his light green hair, gray eyes and his lopsided smile, he wasn't that bad! In fact, I would consider him being popular after all! I wonder why he isn't in the popular crowd.

My thoughts came into a halt when my eyes met familiar brown ones, it was like we both were having a staring competition, when suddenly the bell rang and my eyes flickered, making me bump into the one and only, our school's principal.

Seriously?

Out of all times?

I swear right now, I am more than sure that there is a force field of some sort that does something embarrassing to me whenever I see Dan.

"You okay?" The aged principal asked, as I glanced over to Dan and his friends, when I saw him smirking and talking to them, of course, why would he even came to look at me?

The principal offered a hand towards me and I used it in order to stand up. "Be careful here you walk" the principal said, as he left.

"I will" I mumbled, as I looked at the hallway, realizing that most of the students had already fled the hallways and made their ways into their respective classrooms, making me take my books and rush into my classroom, Literature-which, by the way, I share with a certain brunette AND a certain red head who doesn't like me, or most of the school in this case.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Classroom '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"As you all know that Anne Frank's diary has always been argued about, because many people thought that it was an invasion of her privacy, even after her death" the teacher explained, as listened to her intently.

"I don't know about you, but if this kid keeps drooling on my desk, I will call a doctor" Mira's voice spoke up behind me, making everybody turn their heads towards her, including the teacher.

She was sitting straight, with an angry face, while a teenage red-headed boy-around 15-with braces and broad spectacles, was _literally_ drooling by staring at her. Small amounts of chuckles were heard all over the classroom. I knew that kid! He is my neighbor Mike! He doesn't deserve such mistreating after his past..

"Students! Please be silent! Mira, please be silent and try to adjust with your new partner for this semester, that's right folks, whomever you are seated with, he or she will be your partner for the rest of this semester" she said, making groans escaping everybody's mouths.

"What if it isn't he or a she? What if it is both?" Mira asked, pointing at her partner, Mike, making everybody laugh, except for me. 'Seriously?' I thought. I wanted to punch her plastic face so bad right now!

If that wasn't bad, the kid ran out of the classroom weeping loudly, imagine the eruption of laughter all over the room.

"Can everybody please shut up?" I shouted, getting out of my seat, with a surge of annoyance and anger in my voice.

"Excuse me, Ms Misaki?" the teacher asked.

"I am sorry Mrs. Collins, but I have to say something" I said.

"Do you people have any kind of humanity in yourselves?" I asked, looking behind me, since I was seated in the front row, receiving silence as a reply.

"Did you all know that the kid you were just laughing at lost his father when he was very young and has a mother who is currently suffering from cancer and is on the verge of death?" I asked loudly, making everybody tense up due to my sudden urge to vouch for Mike.

"He doesn't deserve to be laughed at, instead, you all idiots do, who think that making fun of people is a form of entertainment" I said, making most of the students look down at their tables, probably because of guilt, as a humorless laugh escaped my lips. "That's right, guilt is the only thing you all should be feeling right now, instead of humor" I said.

"Thank You" I concluded my lecture, looking over to the shocked teacher and sat down back into my seat, only welcomed by a mute classroom, until a sound of clapping was heard from the end row, and then slowly, the classroom erupted with claps and cheers, making a smile form on my face as I looked at my desk.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Mike.

"Hey Mike!" I shouted out, ignoring everyone else, "Come be my partner" I said with a warm smile, patting the empty seat next to me, but before he could walk towards me, the teacher stopped,

"No, Runo I have another person in mind for you, Mike why don't you sit with someone else?" She asked.

"Who would like to sit with Mike?" the teacher asked. There was silence at first, but when I turned my head behind, I saw Lydia, a nice girl from the cheerleader squad raise her hand "He can sit with me" she said, giving him a small smile.

"Or with me" a boy from the football team said, raising his hand. I think his name was Ren or something.

"I am free too" another student said, and soon enough, all of the students with a free seat shot up their hand, making Mike beam like a little kid getting a Christmas present. The teacher smiled and told Mike to sit down where he wanted, and he chose to sit with Lydia, making me giggle. _Ah, boys…_

-Which made me look around in search of one specific brunette, who was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing the person I was thinking about, Dan.

"Sorry for being late, coach had a late meeting with the captain, being me" he said in a matter-of-fact way.

Just the presence of this jerk makes my heart beat race as if in a marathon!

"I am aware" the teacher said, "you can sit with Ms Misaki over there" she said, pointing towards me.

Gulp. That is what she meant about 'someone else in mind for me'.

"Well, now we can continue with our class" the teacher said, and suddenly the bell rang.

Mrs. Collins made an audible sigh, and then said "Class Dismissed", while the whole mob of students ran out of the class, which many of them gave me high fives and a 'good job' with a pat on the shoulder, making me smile, since that was the first time I stood up for something in front of everyone.

Everybody had already left the classroom, making me the last person to leave-as always. But before I left, the teacher stopped me, "Runo, wait" she said, as I stopped at the entrance of the class.

"Yes, Mrs. Collins?" I asked, curiously.

"I am very proud that you vouched for Mike, I don't usually do this, but thank you, you surely made a difference" she said, removing her strict and angry façade, as a warm smile appeared on her slightly wrinkled face. "No need to thank you, these people need to be put back into their places soon, and wouldn't think twice to stop them now" I said, crossing my arms.

"I know, that is why I want you to become partners with someone who needs to be put back into his place" she winked, as I raised my eyebrows, "What? Can't teachers be evil too sometimes?" She asked, shrugging.

**Done! This says that this chapter is 5 pages long! Yaay! Anyways, Review! Tell me what you guys think about it and I will love you all forever! :P Anyways, I have reread this, but im sure I might have a couple of mistakes, so please do pardon my errors! Next update: Cutie and the Beast, so watch out guys! Anyways, I hate bullying and I hate people like these, this was actually a personal experience which occurred and I finally raised my voice and stood up for one of my friends.. not same scenario, but I wanted a side of Runo to finally become stronger.. I think it will help her gain confidence soon :P This chapter also included some Runo and Ace Fun! I actually liked writing their friendly conversations, since I have no guy best friend as awesome as my character :P jk, anyways..**

**Please**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Eat some chocolates! (Unless you are allergic to them.. which would be really sad.. :(**

**Until then,**

**Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9 And Circumstances

**Hey! 53 reviews! 35 faves! AND 28 follows? You guys are AMAZING! Anyways, I know, I know, I am a total b*t*h for not updating for centuries.. I deserve some hatred, but oh well.. here's the next chapter.. Oh and I changed Runo's ID cuz it kind of said that she is 14, when shes supposed to be 16 :P AND I would like to dedicate this chapter to Dana ( ) for being a nice and awesome person! Dana u r awesome! :))**

**anyways, here we go:**

"**And Circumstances"**

**Runo's POV**

Once I had left the classroom, it was as if a miracle happened. Many students started to acknowledge me after my outbreak of a defense I did in Literature class, people who used to make me the butt of their jokes since my freshman year.

I honestly was flattered at the gratitude towards me and Ace when we were walking in the school grounds during lunch. I mean, the amounts of people who tried to remember my name today would definitely outnumber the sum of ALL people greeting me throughout my high school life!

But why wasn't I that excited?

Then suddenly my phone vibrated. My heart sped up as I looked at my screen.

_1 new message from Pyrushotdude-67_

My heart beating increased widely as my palms became sweaty.

'Hey! Where are you? Haven't chatted with you in ages!' the message read.

I glanced at Ace, who was debriefing some students a meter away from me, and made my way to one of the benches to sit on.

_**Haoslightgirl96: Oh, just facing the wrath of high school.**_

_**Pyrushotdude67: Why? Do the people annoy you? Want me to kick the crap out of them? ;)**_

_I felt a tinge of happiness at how caring this person was_

_**Haoslightgirl96: Actually, today was different. I had supported a kid in class and then everybody started respecting me and now everyone is acknowledging me.. even people who made fun of me until this day..**_

_**Pyrushotdude67: Well, Im glad that changed, Gandhi.**_

_**Haoslightgirl97: Do I look like a 79 years old man to you? **_

_**Pyrushotdude67: Well, he is still a legend if it makes you feel better**_

_**Haoslightgirl96: Okay, yeah.. he's my idol, but still, DO I?**_

_**Pyrushotdude67: My lady, you have lost the knowledge that I have never met you or seen a visual of you ever in my life before**_

_**Haoslightgirl96: Still doesn't mean I'm old -_-**_

_**Pyrushotdude67: Then how old are you?**_

_I hesitated at first, but still wrote down_

_**Haoslightgirl96: I'm 16, turning 17 in 2 months. You?**_

_Okay, I would be lying if I wasn't nervous to know his age… What if he was an old pedophile? Or worse, what if he was a 10 years old child? _

_**Pyrushotdude67: 17. I'm turning 18 in several months ;)**_

_I smile crept up on my face. I instantly thanked the heavens that the actually was a chance we could be a couple. Suddenly, the bell rang. So I started to type up that I had to go, when I got a message._

_**Pyrushotdude67: Sorry, bell just rang. G2G, Chat with ya l8r!**_

_I stood there perplexed. Could it be possible…?_

_I swiftly looked around to see mobile users, but the ground was half empty, with more than a dozen people on their cellular devices._

Sighing, I made my way to my classroom.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Literature Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Right now we were in Literature class, with everybody getting busy with their partners-except me.

I waiting for my oh-so-amazing partner to show up in order for me to start my work, but after 10 minutes of fidgeting, catching birds flying through the window and doodling flowers on my notebook, I gave up.

I started looking at my assignment when the door burst open.

"Sorry that I was late. Captain talk and yada yada" Dan explained, his hair tousled as if someone was running their hands through it and the top buttons of his shirt undone.

That wouldn't happen in a team gathering, now would it?

Anger boiled at the pit of my stomach at the thought of some girl kissing his luscious lips and running their hands through his lovely hair.

'Woah woah woah.. What the hell Runo?' I scolded myself in my thoughts.

Bringing my thoughts to a rather normal state, I looked at the brunette walking towards me, making my jerk-of-a-heart start leaping with nervousness.

"Where were you?" I suddenly asked, to both of our shock.

"What do I have to do?" Dan asked, rudely ignoring my start of my inquisition.

Thinking that it was none of my business AND because I felt I would appear jealous, I told him the instructions and we started doing work.

As he plopped down in the seat beside me, a surge of heat radiated to me, making a chill feeling run down my spine-which I quickly ignored. Right now we only had to research, so we didn't talk to each other, as our eyes were glued on the screen.

For some reason I had an urge to send Pyrusdude a message, but if Dan sees that I'm not doing my work, he would definitely tell the teacher, or worse, read my messages out loud for the class to have a laugh.

I decided to ignore my prevailing thoughts and continued my work.

Once school was over, I headed to the parking lot, only to find Ace with a grim expression on his face.

"What happened?" I quickly asked as I ran towards him.

"You wouldn't like it" Ace started, but with my pleading look, he continued "Your mom just called me since you weren't answering your phone"

"And?"I asked, my gut already giving me a bad feeling.

"Aunt Elizabeth is here to visit us for 2 months… With her daughters" he explained, with an apologetic look written on his face.

"Oh hell just broke lose" I mumbled, as my day just got a trillion times worse than I ever thought.

"Please, oh God, let these 2 months pass really quickly!" I begged, but I know he would be saying "Sure!... LOL JK!" since whenever this witch and her daughters came over, I used to end up comparing my life to Cinderella, only her glass slippers were made of mirror, which broke giving her 7 years of bad luck WHILE she saw her evil step-sister making out with her prince charming…

Oh yeah,

That witch is _that _bad.

Not knowing that I was already seated in Ace's car, I came back to my senses.

"It's OK Runo, who knows, she might have changed" Ace assured me, giving me a hint of hope, but I knew better.

"She used to make me her servant when she used all the money AND the house my parents sent her from wherever they were" I reminded him, "And when I told this to my parents, they didn't freaking _believe_ me! Because our _dear _aunt Elizabeth is _so _nice" I shouted.

"Then they might believe you now" Ace asked, I gave him an are-you-kidding-me look.

"That b*tch can be caught holding the murder weapon in her hand while a dead body lying beside her, and can make the people think that somebody did it who would be 100 miles away at that time" I told him.

He stayed silent, not knowing what to answer. I sighed loudly and looked at the new radio system while the car was at a moderate speed, riding on a nearly empty road.

"Okay Radio, you tell me what will happen to me now?" I asked as I pressed the 'play radio' button.

And in less than a second, AC/DC burst through the speakers:

'I'm on a highway to Hell! High way to hell! I'm on a highway to hell!'

My eyes went wide as Ace's shocked look was easily seen, I opened my mouth to only say two words:

"Well. Sh*t"  
>-<p>

**Okay? Not okay? I used a couple of swear words, only to show Runo's anger at this time, do tell if you find it offensive though :) Anyways so I was thinking of starting Housefull all over again with BETTER grammar and all, and finishing it too, since it was my first story even if I was.. like 12.. I want it to be good too.. Anyways, Sorry if I didn't reply anybody's messages yet if you did.. Im facing somewhat technical problems :P**

**ANYWHOO..**

**Comment,**

**Like,**

**Follow,**

**Eat chocolates!**

**Lots of love,**

**Ilovecartoonslol**


End file.
